Past, Present, and Future
by Pikalover10
Summary: A series of one-shots that I'll be writing about tons of different characters! Just delve in, read, and hopefully love it! : Rated T for possible language and romance. Hope you enjoy! If there's anything you really want to see request it in the reviews and I'll see if I can work it out! Credit for the idea will be given to you! Thanks! :


**Chapter 1: Dad, Please?**

It was a rather hot summer's day. I had woken up about a week ago earlier than my parents had. It had been my birthday, after all, and my eleventh one at that! I'd bolted out of my room, down the stairs, and straight to the window where every owl we'd ever gotten had entered from. I threw it open, still in my England Quidditch Team pajamas, and leaned over the window pane, only to have a crisp wind blowing in to my face. I waited a few minutes, staring out in to the bright blue sky that was dotted with white, fluffy clouds, dearly hoping to see an owl flying towards us.

"Scorpius?" I heard my father's voice come from a few feet behind me. I stood up and turned around from the window reluctantly. I looked at my father, who looked much like I did, though he was taller. I had his blonde hair and grey eyes, and had been told my whole life that I looked just like my father had when I was his age.

"Yes, father?" I asked as my hand slid off of the window pane.

"What are you doing, son?" He had asked as he pulled out his wand and started breakfast.

"I was just looking to see if the post was here yet... Sorry if I woke you..." I muttered, looking out the window one last time as I shut it closed.

"Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten. Today's your birthday isn't it? How old are you now? Eight?" My father had asked. I was shocked. Had he really forgotten I was eleven now? I'd turned around in shock, only to find a wide smile playing on his face. I smiled back.

"Don't do that, dad!" I'd said.

The day had gone by like any other birthday had. My mother had woken and we'd all eaten breakfast, though my eyes would always slide to that window. My parents had gotten me a set of Herbology books, as I was simply fascinated by the many plants in the world. We'd gone out to Hogsmeade and spent the day out there, and had a late lunch/early dinner at The Three Broomsticks. We'd come back and I ran straight to the window to see if the post had come yet. It still hadn't. Did this... did this mean I wasn't a wizard? Was I non-magical? A squib? What would father think? This was horrible...

The rest of the night I'd been quiet. Father played a bit of Quidditch with me in the backyard, we'd thrown a Quaffle around for a little while. Father told me that I would make an amazing Chaser for my house team. I was nervous when we came back and the post still wasn't there. I wouldn't be on a house team. I wouldn't be in a house. I'd never go to Hogwarts...

That night it was time to go to bed. Neither mother nor father seemed worried about the post not coming. I didn't voice any of my worries, though I think they knew I was upset. I'd gone up to my room quietly and reluctantly, only to open my door to the biggest surprise I'd ever gotten. Sitting on the rail at the bottom of my bed was an owl, a letter in it's beak. I'd grabbed the letter and ran downstairs, not saying anything. I'd grabbed an owl treat that we'd had, ran upstairs, and gave it to the owl before it set off.

I then ran back downstairs and smiled what was probably the biggest smile I'd ever had on my face in the eleven years of my life at my parents. I looked down at the letter, which was addressed to me in green ink. It was from Hogwarts. It was my acceptance letter.

That had been the best night of my life. Anyway, it was a week later and my father had taken me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for the year.

"Here, son. I'll go get your books from Flourish and Blotts, and how about you go down to Magical Menagerie to get an animal? And then we'll go get your wand after that." I nodded and set off down the street by myself, tons of other wizarding families there. I entered the shop labeled 'Magical Menagerie' to be assaulted with the many noises and smells that the animals in the shop made.

As I made my way through the shop, trying to find an animal that I wanted to take to school with me, birds screeched from their cages as cats napped as if anything wasn't going on at all. There was only one other family in there right now. A father, mother, daughter, and son. All of them had bright red hair, except for the mother who had bushy, brown hair. The daughter looked to be my age, and it was confirmed as their conversation suggested that they were also looking for a pet for her. The son looked to be only a few years younger than us.

"But Dad! I want to take Crookshanks to school with me!" I heard the daughter complain as I went down a different aisle.

"Nonsense, Rose. You don't want a secondhand pet do you?" Her father asked, though he wasn't commanding her, only asking.

"Crookshanks isn't a secondhand pet, dad! He's still part of the family."

"But he's old, Rose... I mean, you know how it goes... We'll have to get a new one soon anyway."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron! Let her take Crookshanks!" The mother scolded her husband.

I smirked lightly as the family left the store, before stopping as I saw a white, bundle of fur in a cage. It had beady, black eyes that were staring straight at me. I walked closer to the cage and found that the bundle of fur with eyes was in fact a white ferret, curled up comfortably. As I neared the cage the ferret stood up and propped its front paws against the bars of the cage, as if he were anxious to examine me more closely.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked the woman behind the counter of the store. "Is it alright if I take him out of the cage real quick?"

"Go on, deary." The woman smiled kindly at me. I thanked her as I turned the latch and pulled the ferret out of the cage, holding him against my chest as he propped his paws on my chest and began sniffing my face. I chuckled lightly as someone walked through the door to the shop.

"Ah, found a pet have you, Scorpius?" My father asked as he walked towards me. I nodded and then turned around so that he could see it.

"It's a ferret, Dad. He's amazing." As soon as my father's eyes had fallen on him, though, my father looked as if he would have a heart attack.

"No way you're getting a ferret, son."

"But... why not?" I asked questioningly as the ferret looked behind him and at my father, as if wondering why himself.

"Because... because you just can't. Wouldn't you rather have a nice owl anyway? Or maybe a cat?"

"No. I want this ferret. He's perfect."

"But, Scorpius. Ferrets are... they're... well..."

"Why can't I have a ferret, Dad? I'll take care of him! I'll feed him, water him, clean his cage... everything!"

My father sighed and only looked at me in silence. "Why can't I, Dad?" I asked again.

Finally he broke down and told me the story about how, in his fourth year at Hogwarts the Dark Arts Professor, Mad-Eye Moody, had turned him in to a ferret. I'd started laughing hysterically, and there was a light smile playing on my father's lips as well. Finally, he eased up and let me buy the ferret.

After my first week at Hogwarts, I sent a letter to my father.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hope everything is going well at home. It's amazing here! I was sorted in to Ravenclaw, can you believe it? The Sorting Hat had told me I was the only one in our family so far that didn't deserve to be in Slytherin. It said that I had the brains and the desire to learn more that I ended up in Ravenclaw! I hope you aren't mad, though I don't think you will be.  
_

_Anyway it's better here than you ever described! I don't know why you ever picked on Hagrid, the groundskeeper. He's amazing. He's really nice too. My favorite professor, though, is Professor Longbottom. He teaches Herbology. He's amazing, dad! Starts mumbling something about how he'd wished you'd been as nice during school to him or something. I don't know what he means. Oh, and Rose Weasley is really nice too. She was sorted in to Gryffindor, you know, along with Albus Potter. But, Albus is cool too! They're both my friends. Albus's older brother, James, keeps picking on me though. I still don't know if he's just messing around, or if he's really trying to bully me. Says it's something to do with 'keeping old rivalries burning' or something like that.  
_

_Anyway, tell Mum I said hey.  
_

_Love, Scorpius  
_

_P.S. Moody (my ferret) says hi.  
_

**A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you like it! This will just be a serious of one shots that I'll write when I get inspiration for them, but they won't all be tied together. For instance since Scorpius is a Ravenclaw in this one he might not be in others (though he most likely will). It might only change if something happens simply for the purpose of having the one shot go along smoothly. Also, they won't all be just the future generation either :)  
**

**Please review, it'd mean a lot!  
**


End file.
